


格列兹曼开苞记

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	1. Chapter 1

在国际比赛的日子，法国队凭着吉鲁的世界波，博格巴的头球，和格列兹曼最后时刻的单刀。三比零大胜对手。

赛后格里兹曼在更衣室的浴室里冲洗，他原以为大家都去庆祝了，自己是最后一个离开更衣室的人。

他腰上裹着浴巾，当快走到自己的衣柜前，就看见了他的队友，吉鲁和博格巴。格列兹曼不自觉地环紧了自己腰间的毛巾。他不确定为什么他的两名队友要聚集在他的柜子旁边。格列兹曼笑着朝他的队友说到“今天大家踢得真不错。”

但好像他的队友并没有要和他寒暄的迹象。  
“你可洗得真久，安东尼!”吉鲁对他说到。

“你们在等我？”格列兹曼感到惊讶，他同时也有预感事情要往不好的方向发展。  
博格巴突然靠经格列兹曼把他摁在更衣室的墙上，胳膊被强行扭到背后。“快放开我！”格列兹曼挣扎着“天啊！你们到底在干什么？”黑人的力量很大，格列兹曼根本挣脱不开。

博格巴压低身体，  
“你很可爱”，博格巴嘲弄般地低声说，在格列兹曼耳边呼出热气，格列兹曼挣扎着试图夺回控制权。  
“oh，草你的！这玩笑一点也不好玩。”他大声反抗，但愿这只是他们无聊的玩笑。

可是吉鲁随即说到，“话说，那西班牙人草过你吗？”  
“谁？”格列兹曼眨了几下眼睛，充满了困惑和羞耻。  
“还能是谁？你挚爱的kokito。”  
听到科克的名字，格列兹曼犹豫了一下。  
他们为什么会知道他和科克的关系。

“没有！你们快放开我！”  
格列兹曼试图从束缚中挣脱出来，但是挣扎是徒劳的，最终只能筋疲力尽地发出唏嘘的声音。  
“你否认也没用。”博格巴的嘴唇又一次刷过格列兹曼的耳朵，声音里充满了愉悦，“因为今天我们会上你！”  
在格列兹曼脑子还没接受这段话时，他感觉到博格巴另一只空出来的手慢慢地向他的大腿上摸索，手指轻轻地在毛巾下面抚摸。格列兹曼又一次试图挣扎，当手指重重地摁下时陷入了恐慌。“草，草！你在干什么？！”  
“别反抗，如果你照做的话你会舒服一点”  
吉鲁安慰到。  
“不可置信”，博格巴说着，手掌隔着毛巾摩挲着格列兹曼的臀部。“我敢发誓，他这翘臀，我能玩一辈子。”

“瞧你这出息！”吉鲁在一旁嘲笑他。  
在格列兹曼想说点什么时，不知道是博格巴还是吉鲁，突然扯下了格列兹曼腰间的毛巾，让格列兹曼赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
格列兹曼感到热量冲到了脸颊上，红晕从他的身体蔓延开，有两双眼睛赤裸裸地盯着他暴露的皮肤。

“变态！”格列兹曼能感到自己的声音变得支离破碎，博格巴紧紧抓住格列兹曼，防止他挣脱，“请不要激怒我们！”  
这时候，博格巴的手在格列兹曼身上徘徊，到了臀部出，用力拍了两下他的屁股表示强调。  
“那么，告诉我。”博格巴磨蹭着格列兹曼，尽管隔着几层衣物，也能感觉到他的勃起。“科克床上表现如何？”  
“我不知道你在说什么！”格列兹曼尽自己最大的努力让自己的话令人信服。  
“我打赌他在你这尤物面前撑不过3分钟。”，博格巴愉快地说，完全忽视了格列兹曼的反抗，伸过一根手指在格列兹曼的褶皱处戏弄，惹来一阵模糊的呜咽声。“像你这么可爱，我估计他怕伤害到你，前戏一定做的很足。”  
“闭嘴，你们两个混蛋。“格列兹曼大声喊，愤怒的眼泪几乎就要夺眶而出，而他的话被打断，当博格巴把指尖伸进他的甬道，引得格列兹曼大声喘息，手不禁地紧紧握住。“啊。。！”  
“哇，这可真有趣。”博格巴惊讶地笑着，“我认为他可能真的在说实话。”  
吉鲁抬起了一边眉毛，“真的？”  
“实际上，我认为他从来没被人上过。”博格巴的手指抚摸着入口处的一圈肌肉，格列兹曼痛苦地扭动着自己的身体，小声地抗议着。  
“那我们要帮他开苞？！”吉鲁舔了一下自己的嘴唇，手牢牢抓住格列兹曼柔软的金发。  
“你不愿意吗？”博格巴反问到。  
“你知道你相当紧吗？”博格巴亲吻了一下格列兹曼耳朵后面的皮肤，拍了拍他的脸颊，手指继续往里捅，但是没有用力，“从来没被男人草过吗？”  
“fuck off！”格列兹曼愤怒的吼道。  
“我当你的回答是没有”，博格巴开心地笑着，“所以我们会是你的第一个，兴奋吗？”  
“不！你们快住手，放开我”格列兹曼只能请求地看着吉鲁，在队里他自认为和吉鲁关系不错，可后者明显没有理会。  
吉鲁俯下身来用他的一只手握住格列兹曼的阴茎。格列兹曼惊讶地尖叫，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

"嘘！你想叫得让人听见，进来看见你这个样子吗？安东尼？"吉鲁抬起了一边眉毛，笑着说。

“他还一点都不兴奋呢。看起来你做的不行呢，保罗。”  
吉鲁另一只手向前抓住格列兹曼的下巴，把手指抵在他的嘴唇上。“张开嘴，吸吮它。”格列兹曼尝试远离他。  
身后的博格巴企图生硬地把手指塞进他的后穴，摩擦带来的感觉如同火烧一般，格列兹曼痛苦地大声惨叫。

感受着身后的手指暧昧地撩刮着他的内壁，格列兹曼紧张地绷起来。“放松，”博格巴一边舔舐上他的脊柱一边把手指挤的更深。

“嘶……”被侵入和撑开的感觉并不好受，但博格巴同时在他腰上爱抚又让他全身发软，他以前并不知道那里也是自己的敏感带，年轻的法国国脚更加失了力气塌下腰去，而博格巴巧妙地抓住了这个机会，又蛮横地推入第二根手指，撑开他温热的内壁。吉鲁趁机把两根手指伸进格列兹曼嘴里，格列兹曼呜咽地反抗，但无济于事，只能顺从地吮吸吉鲁的手指。  
“对，就是这样，好孩子。”吉鲁亲吻了一下格列兹曼的肩膀，鼓励似的拍打格列兹曼的屁股，随即抚摸上了他的阴茎，格列兹曼含着手指低声呻吟，恐惧地发现自己的血液都在向他的阴茎冲去，他已经开始硬了，握着他阴茎的人当然也意识到了，咧嘴笑着，拇指划过前端的缝隙，看着身下的男孩一阵颤动。  
“我看差不多了。”吉鲁说着伸出手指，一道唾液在空中形成了一条线。

“为了大家愉快，放轻松点宝贝。”  
“不，不要，快住手！”格列兹曼陷入恐慌，抵着手指的侵入不断地扭动着身体，缓慢，强烈的灼烧感伴随着每一寸手指的侵入而更加剧烈，“啊啊。。。”  
几乎不给他什么时间适应，博格巴开始用两根手指草他，格列兹曼痛苦地惨叫着，尝试逃开，但博格巴牢牢地抓着他的臀部。根本不给他挣脱的机会。  
格列兹曼紧紧地闭上眼睛，眼泪几乎就要夺眶而出，博格巴继续扩张他，手指在狭窄的甬道中抽插，分开。“求你了，paul，求你停下来！”

这时格列兹曼发现吉鲁不知道从哪里掏出一个瓶子，不用猜测，这肯定是润滑油，看来今天自己是在劫难逃。  
吉鲁挤了点液体在手上，让博格巴退到一旁，吉鲁坐了下来，一把把无力抵抗的格列兹曼拉倒身前。  
“不，草你的！”格列兹曼尖叫着，扭动着身体试图挣脱束缚，但是博格巴在一旁把他牢牢固定在地上。“放开我！草，不要碰我！”  
当吉鲁感觉到格列兹曼现在已经没有力气抵抗时，向前伸手温柔地分开格列兹曼的腿。他把自己的手指沾上大量的润滑油，然后把手指伸进格列兹曼的后穴。  
格列兹曼又一次开始呜咽，但是他已没力气抵抗入侵。这次的疼痛要减少了很多，对比之前，冰凉的润滑油减少了之前的灼烧感。吉鲁用他的另一只手在格列兹曼的腹部轻轻地打转，希望他能放松下来。  
吉鲁的伴着润滑液的手继续在他体内探索着，当他碰到某一点时，格列兹曼像触电般得尖叫着拱起背来，“啊！！！！”  
博格巴在这一刻肆无忌惮地大笑着。而格列兹曼，眼里充满了眼水和羞耻。当吉鲁的手指又一次刷过那个点，格列兹曼痛苦的扭动着身体，止不住地呻吟着，感到自己就要失禁。  
“呜。。！”格列兹曼痛苦的惨叫着，他喘息着，抽着鼻子，他的阴茎勃起后靠在自己的腹部，觉得羞耻极了。  
“看来我找到地方了，”吉鲁说着，当他觉得格列兹曼已经适应了之后，又加入第二根手指。  
一旁的博格巴俯下身来，在格列兹曼的唇上印上一个吻。格列兹曼睁大眼睛看着他，然后博格巴又加深了这个吻，不得不承认法国人是最会接吻的，法国人的舌头长驱直入，格列兹曼不由自主的回应着这个吻。博格巴的手探索着格列兹曼的胸膛，玩弄着他的乳头。现在吉鲁真在用手指缓慢地抽插着后穴，每当格列兹曼有不适的感觉，他都会在他的前列腺处轻轻的打着转。  
“那么，你现在想被草吗？”博格巴一边询问，一边沿着格列兹曼的胸膛向下舔弄，舌尖经过一边的乳头。格列兹曼咬着自己的嘴唇，抑制自己不要发出呻吟，希望博格巴不要说话。  
“我觉得你的身体已经很渴望了。”博格巴吮吸着变硬的乳头，轻轻吻过运动员的腹肌，舌尖碰触着格列兹曼的肚脐。  
“闭、闭嘴”，格列兹曼喘息着，说不出一句完整的句子，博格巴开始舔舐着格列兹曼性器，亲吻着顶端。格列兹曼喘得比前面更为剧烈，不由自主地抬起臀部。  
“瞧你渴望的样子，马上就满足你”，博格巴说着，把格列兹曼的龟头放进嘴里轻轻吮吸，舌头不停地挑逗着。格列兹曼呻吟着，仰起头。  
“是不是很舒服？”博格巴窃笑着，沿着柱体来回舔舐了几遍。这感觉对于从未经历过的，格列兹曼太过刺激，他感觉如果博格巴再多舔几秒，他就要射了，格列兹曼不自觉地向前挺进身体。  
博格巴解下自己的裤子，掏出自己早已坚挺的性器，来回套弄了几下，格列兹曼看到这黑人尺寸的性器，又一次陷入恐慌，挣扎着想要远离他。  
“不、不要，会痛死的。。”，格列兹曼的哀求支离破碎，博格巴给自己的性器涂上了一层润滑油，拉出了吉鲁的手指，把自己的阴茎抵在格列兹曼的穴口处，把他的腿分开的更大些。

“停、停下来，求你了，paul”当博格巴把自己的龟头挤进格列兹曼体内时，格列兹曼尖叫着。  
“我们是为你好，让你体验从未有过的快乐！”，博格巴咧嘴笑着，一点点慢慢推进。  
刚开始他的动作比较温柔，格列兹曼感到体内被博格巴的性器分开，摩擦带来的灼烧感让格列兹曼痛苦地扭动着身体，尽自己最大的努力放松下来，避免疼痛变得更加严重。吉鲁靠近他，在格列兹曼的脸上印下一个吻，轻声在耳边说，“我保证，马上会感觉好些的。”然后博格巴调整了一下他臀部的位置，寻找被吉鲁发现的那个点。  
格列兹曼还没适应体内的巨物，吉鲁已迫不及待的褪去了裤子，把自己的阴茎贴在格列兹曼的脸上。“快张嘴”，吉鲁命令，格列兹曼试图扭过头去，但吉鲁抓住了他的脖子后面，把他推向前，让他的嘴唇抵着自己的阴茎。  
格列兹曼没有任何办法，被逼无奈得张开了嘴，嘴唇慢慢地包住他性器。

“用力吸的”，吉鲁说到，格列兹曼只能顺从地照做了，同时博格巴已经找到了他的g点，并持续进攻着那一处。

博格巴的手也没有闲着，他伸手抓住格列兹曼的阴茎，轻轻地上下套弄着，尝试着跟上自己的节奏。

吉鲁冲撞着格列兹曼的嘴，让后者喘不过气来。博格巴加快了抽插的速度，尽管肉棒的摩擦带来的疼痛，但格列兹曼在吉鲁手里还是硬的要命。

当博格巴插得更深时，格列兹曼不自禁地哽咽抽泣着，就在那时，吉鲁抽出了自己的阴茎，格列兹曼大口地呼吸着空气。吉鲁俯下身来，捏住格列兹曼的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，另一只手帮自己快速地上下套弄。“啊！啊。。。！”随着呻吟声，白色的液体飞溅到格列兹曼的脸颊上，和睫毛上，更多的射到了他的嘴边。  
吉鲁把一根沾满精液的手举到格列兹曼的唇边让他，格列兹曼虽然觉得非常羞耻，但他只想快点结束，只能张开嘴，舔舐着吉鲁的手指。  
博格巴趁机把他的臀部抬高了一点，他狠狠地又一次把自己顶进格列兹曼体内。格列兹曼拱起背来，“啊。。。”尖叫了一声。  
吉鲁拍开博格巴的手，自己握了上去，

“看看你自己，那么硬”，吉鲁嘲弄着，手指滑过顶端的缝隙，沾过一丝前液，“是不是很爽？”  
格列兹曼抽噎着，摇头着头，但声音里的颤抖让一切都失去说服力。  
“恐怕大家都不信呢。”博格巴窃笑着，操着他的同时，手掌在格列兹曼的臀部轻轻摩挲着，惹得格列兹曼在他身下不住的颤抖。  
随着抽插的速度越来越快，“啊。。啊！！”

“不要，不要射里面..！”格列兹曼感觉到体内的肉棒越来越大。他知道博格巴要高潮了，“快出去！”

可博格巴没有理会，很快也射出来了，在到达高潮时，嘶吼着射在格列兹曼体内，格列兹曼感觉自己的体内被占满了。高潮后的博格巴还在继续做着活塞运动，而格列兹曼也觉得自己快要到了，全身的血液热度都往自己的阴茎处涌。  
吉鲁突然抓住了他阴茎的根部，阻止格列兹曼到达高潮。突如其来的动作，让格列兹曼拱起了背，脚趾用力蜷起，“啊，快，快放手！”

“为什么？”吉鲁的声音里充满了愉悦。  
“让我。。让我。。。”格列兹曼无助的说不出完整的句子，他挺起了胯部，试图找到一丝快感，  
“你是说让你？射出来吗？”博格巴明知故问得挑逗着格列兹曼。阴茎依然伴随着精液在他体内抽动。  
“是。。快放开！！”格列兹曼抽泣着，试图迎合上吉鲁的手“  
“好，现在就让你爽！”吉鲁放开了紧握的手，开始快速的撸动格列兹曼的性器。  
没有超过五秒，在边缘的格列兹曼叫着射了出来，精液溅满了他的腹部和胸膛。

“你是多久没自慰了，安东尼。”

吉鲁用手沾着精液在他的腹上打转。

“宝贝，是不是很爽。”两人看着高潮后的格列兹曼。脸上露出了微笑。而格列兹曼，躺在地上喘着气，似乎没有从刚刚的高潮回过神来。因为这比平时自己自慰要爽得多。

离开时吉鲁对着地上的格列兹曼说“相信我，你以后会怀念今天的。”

事后的几天，格列兹曼回到了马德里竞技，但是他晚上做梦总是梦见那天的事，但可怕的是这梦不是噩梦，而更像是春梦，每次醒来，他都会梦遗。空闲时，他也会想起那天的事，觉得自己的后穴十分空虚，自己似乎想念那被填满的饱胀感。想着想着他的阴茎变又一次的硬了起来。于是他决定找他的男友科克，虽然他们是恋人，但是他们从来没有尝试过，所以今天他决定迈出这一步。格列兹曼来到了科克的房间。“安东尼，找我有事？”

格列兹曼用行动回答了科克，他跳到了科克的身上，把他顺势压到了床上。

“宝贝你做什么呢？”科克有点被男友的反常吓到。

tbc


	2. 格列兹曼开苞记2

事后的几天，格列兹曼回到了马德里竞技，但是他晚上做梦总是梦见那天的事，但可怕的是这梦不是噩梦，而更像是春梦，每次醒来，他都会梦遗。空闲时，他也会想起那天的事，觉得自己的后穴十分空虚，自己似乎想念那被填满的饱胀感。想着想着他的阴茎变又一次的硬了起来。于是他决定找他的男友科克，虽然他们是恋人，但是他们从来没有尝试过，所以今天他决定迈出这一步。格列兹曼来到了科克的房间。“安东尼，找我有事？”  
格列兹曼用行动回答了科克，他跳到了科克的身上，把他顺势压到了床上。  
“宝贝你做什么呢？”科克有点被男友的反常吓到。  
“我们做爱吧！”  
“你说？”科克依然不相信自己的耳朵  
“我说我要你操我”格列兹曼俯下身轻咬着科克的耳朵，他跨坐在科克的身上，臀部贴着科克的胯部，微微扭动身体。  
“安东尼。。。你。”科克没有说出完整的句子就被格列兹曼吻住。  
接吻的同时，科克在格列兹曼的挑逗下，性器慢慢抬起了头。  
迷迷糊糊中，格列兹曼钻到了科克的跨中，脱去外裤。将嘴唇凑近，隔着内裤湿润科克的宝贝，感受着他的炙热。  
虽然是第二次帮别人口交，但是自从第一次后，格列兹曼从网上学习了一下，准备服侍自己的爱人。  
格列兹曼的口水不断的分泌，科克的阴茎已经变得如铁一般坚硬，马眼分泌出了淫液，混合着爱人的口水把内裤浸湿了一半。  
格列兹曼缓缓脱掉科克的内裤，一根肉棒一下子有活力得弹到了他的脸上，他张口使巨根完全被含入口。  
“啊。。哦。。。”科克舒服的忍不住叫出了声  
格列兹曼深深浅浅得吞吐着，时不时用舌头舔下科克的缝隙。科克慢慢闭上双眼，享受着爱人的口活，格列兹曼吐了点口水，抹在他那褪去包皮保护的龟头上，用左手手掌内侧，缓缓摩擦，科克受不了这种刺激，呼吸开始急促，而格列兹曼开始用力时，他甚至弓起背，像是全身通过电流似的开始呻吟。随着他的呻吟声越来越急促，格列兹曼感觉手中的性器越来越硬，马眼的水也越来越多，格列兹曼伸出舌头，舔起湿漉漉的龟头，有点咸咸的，但这是他爱人的味道，他一点不嫌弃，反而让自己性质更加高昂。科克又开始呻吟了起来，双手抓紧床单，两脚还微微曲起。  
察觉到爱人的反应后，格里兹曼用嘴一口含住他的阴茎，认真的上下吸允着科克的阴茎，格列兹曼像是舔棒冰似的，舔便了阴茎的每一寸。然后一口将科克的一颗睪丸含进嘴巴，  
“啊。。。。”没有准备的科克，全身一颤，格列兹曼开始用舌头挑弄起在嘴里睾丸，科克的手自然而然得轻抚着格列兹曼的头，让格列兹曼吸得更迈力，格列兹曼的速度越来越快，越来越快，科克的呼吸声也越来越急促，呻吟声也越来越大啊，在格列兹曼嘴里的龟头也涨到了极限  
“啊。。。。不行了。。。啊。。。”科克疯狂得射在了格列兹曼的嘴里，随之格列兹曼的嘴边滑落下了科克的精华。  
高潮后的科克像是刚踢完一场90分钟比赛，大口得喘气，脸上也冒出了一滴滴的汗水。  
他发觉他的爱人没有想结束的意思。  
“我说过，kito,我要你操我。”格列兹曼羞涩看着科克。  
因为没有润滑液的关系，格列兹曼用手沾了一点科克射在小腹的精液把他涂抹在自己的小穴上，这个动作实在太羞耻了，看得刚刚高潮过的科克，阴茎又开始起来反映，格列兹曼低下头啃咬着科克的乳头，让它变得又红又胀，  
“啊。。。”在没有多久的刺激下，科克的阴茎又如钢铁一般坚挺。格列兹曼半蹲在床上，用手扶着科克的性器，把它对准自己的后穴坐了下去。  
“唔。。啊。。”两个人几乎同时发出了声音。虽然有精液的润滑，但紧致得后穴被粗大的阴茎进入，还是另格列兹曼有些疼痛感。  
然而科克却觉得舒服极了，他感觉自己的阴茎被温暖的后穴包裹着，后穴时不时的收缩更让他疯狂，他不自觉的向上挺胯。  
随着科克越插越深，格列兹曼的后穴也逐渐适应，“啊。。”格里兹曼随着科克的频率主动的坐着科克的阴茎，仿佛是自己在草他，金色的头发上滴下了汗珠在科克的小腹上，这场景看起来淫乱极了，但他现在只想让科克草到他的前列腺。格列兹曼的阴茎随着律动在科克的小腹出上下摆动，科克用手轻轻套弄格列兹曼的阴茎。“啊。。。kito。。。啊！”在前后得双重刺激下，格列兹曼更是溃不成军，马眼淫水四溢。  
科克卖力的挺着胯部，左手也加快了速度，格列兹曼只感觉全身一阵酸麻，达到了高潮，  
“啊。。。啊。。。”，彷佛喷泉暴发，一阵阵灼热精液狂泻而出,精液源源不断得从格列兹曼的马眼喷出，泄在科克的小腹上，一些溅到了他的脸上。  
高潮后的格列兹曼格列兹曼大脑一片空白，科克和他交换了个位置，把他的双腿抬到自己的双肩，让他坚实的屁股翘的高高的,科克拨开格列兹曼两瓣屁股，刚刚被入侵过的后穴，已经充满了血色，科克对准格列兹曼的后穴，低下头将舌尖轻轻刺入，“啊 。。。”格列兹曼好像被电击了一样，全身一颤，这是他从未感受过的，他从来不知道他的男友如此精通性事。  
“kito。。。你这都是哪学来的？”  
“这不用学，天性使然，我早就想对你这样做了。”科克邪恶得笑了笑。  
科克发觉找到格列兹曼的“弱点”，便加紧进攻去舔格列兹曼的后穴，没一会功夫，格列兹曼就呻吟连连，不由自主的扭动细腰，将屁股越翘越高,“啊。。。kito。。好舒服，啊。。。啊。。。”格列兹曼浑身又热又痒，阴茎又硬了起来，感觉身处天堂地狱间。这酥麻感，让格列兹曼迫切，期待爱人粗大的性器插入的滋味，没想到先插进来的却是他的手指，正当格列兹曼感到失望的同时，科克的手指已经快速抽插起来，频率异常的快，“啊。。。啊。。。”弄得格列兹曼的叫声都变得断断续续，经过几分钟的开拓，科克觉得时机已经成熟，他揉着格列兹曼结实的屁股，把自己的阴茎对准洞口，用力一挺，耳中只听见"噗嗤"的一声羞耻声，科克一口气就把自己挺立的阴茎连根插到底。  
格列兹曼"喔。。！"的轻叫一下，妈啊！格列兹曼心脏差点停了，就是这种感觉！他想念的饱胀感。科克的阴茎像根铁棒似的塞满格列兹曼的肉穴，每次抽插都不断往里面挤，让龟头磨擦到格列兹曼的腺体。  
“啊。。。啊！”格列兹曼舒服的快虚脱了，感觉前所未有的满足，科克将性器抽出五分之四后，然后狠狠的一插，再一次直抵肠壁。“啊啊。。。”，快感太强烈了，格列兹曼整个人就像是突然被抛到九霄云外，平时自慰从来得不到的快感，席卷全身。而科克像是得到了鼓励，房间里充满了小腹与臀肉相碰撞而引起的一下下清脆的"啪，啪"声，科克的技术让格列兹曼龟头好像泛滥一样流个不停，前列腺液滴在了自己小腹上。  
“舒不舒服，宝贝？”科克气喘得问道。  
“啊。。舒服。。啊。kito，你好棒！”同时握住格列兹曼的鸡巴为格列兹曼打手枪，时而将格列兹曼连阴囊一起用掌心搓揉，。啊！啊啊啊，太深了！真的不行，啊 ！”  
科克也边干边呻吟，“啊。。。宝贝。。。我要。。。射了。。。！”，格列兹曼的双手疯狂的去抓住科克的腰，在一阵痉挛中，格列兹曼又达到高潮了。虽然这次格列兹曼射出的精液没有第一次多，但是快感却比第一次强烈和持久，格列兹曼感觉自己要把阴囊的精液都射空了。几乎同时，格列兹曼的后穴因为使劲收缩，连带着夹紧了正在进出的科克，他也受不了，“啊。。宝贝，唔。。”也达到了高潮的他一股股滚烫的精液射进了格列兹曼体内，科克匆匆拔出阴茎，他跪到格列兹曼边上，还没完全变软的阴茎轻轻靠到格列兹曼脸上，格列兹曼顺从的张开小嘴，将爱人的阴茎连带残留精液含入嘴里，轻轻的吸吮，虽然味道并不好，但这已经不是他第一次尝了，所以他并不抗拒。  
“宝贝你今天真棒，Te amo！”在清洗完后，科克搂着自己爱人夸赞到。格列兹曼害羞的躺在科克怀里，两人一同进入了梦乡。  
随后的日子里，只要比赛不是很累，他们都会找空闲的时间做爱，直到夏歇，原本科克准备搬去格列兹曼的家里一起住，但是被拒绝了。格列兹曼怕自己纵欲过度影响球技，所以他打算在休息的一个月里好好调整一下自己。  
在一个平常的日子，格列兹曼午睡起来，照例准备洗个澡，可他发觉家里竟然断水了“该死的马德里”他生气的抱怨了一句。然后想到可以去问问住隔壁的罗纳尔多有没有断水，如果没有可以借他的浴室洗个澡。  
格列兹曼来到了c罗家门前，刚准备摁门铃，却发现门竟然没有锁，格列兹曼鬼使神差的走了进去，c罗的房子很符合他的身价，格列兹曼兜兜转转听到了声音，走近一扇半开的门，往里看去是c罗的健身房，他裸着半身在里面锻炼，c罗的身体一下子抓住了格列兹曼的眼睛，他有着完美的六块腹肌，结实健硕的胸肌，颗粒爆满的乳头，还有隔着裤子就能看到轮廓的硕物，格列兹曼感觉从门外就能闻到对方的荷尔蒙。禁欲半个月的格列兹曼对这画面丝毫没有，阴茎不自觉的在短裤中变硬，他忍不住的用手隔着裤子摩挲着它，


End file.
